Raising Leonardo
by Lady In Shadows
Summary: The journal of a young goddess as she raises her creature, with 'helpful' notes from her consciences. Rated purely for safety.
1. Day One

**Day One**

Hello, journal! I'm Kyaani. Resolve- that's my good conscience_ [The wimpy one, she means.]__**{Oh be nice, Cat.}**__[Make me.]_, I decided to name him, the other one is Catalyst- suggested that writing a journal would be a fun way to occupy myself in my spale ntime. I have a lot of that, you know, being a god and all. Right, so, um, about me. Um... Oh! I'm a pretty good god, I think. My villagers seem to like me. I chose my creature today, a pretty little tiger who I named Leonardo._[First time she listened to me, Resolve was going to make her get a COW.]_ He was scared when he woke up, so I'm leaving him alone for now.

...Or not. Catalyst says Sable's trying to get my attention, gotta go!

~Kyaani

* * *

Alright, I'm back. He seemed to like those mushrooms, but since I don't have a lot of them, I'll have to reserve them for treats. Now to trian him to eat on his own... Great.

~Kyaani

* * *

I had to punish him for the first time. I didn't want to, but he picked up Sable and threw her in the middle of a sentence. She wasn't hurt, thankfully, but what if next time, he DOES hurt someone? Still... It breaks my heart to see him so sad.. I'm going to go comfort him, I feel like an awful beast.

~Kyaani

_[Le sigh... She'll never be evil at this rate...]_

* * *

Training him to eat isn't going well... I finally made some progress when Sable gave me the leash of learning, I got him to pick up the horse, but he still needed some encouragement before he would actually EAT it. Resolve says I shouldn't worry, that he'll get the idea eventually, but I can't help it. I just hope I can get him to eat on his own soon, before I have to deal with my villagers again. I don't want him to have to go hungry if I get distracted and forget to feed him. I'll try again after I give him a walk, I guess. Sable said it might help a little, if he's very hungry before I try again.

~Kyaani

* * *

Sable recomends that I train him to eat on his own by rewarding him whenever he picks food up, even if I tell him to. I have high hopes for this approach, so I'll try that when he wakes up in the morning. He's asleep right now- he has, apparently, taken to collecting the small rocks I give him to use during his walk. It's kinda odd, but, oh well. It'- net like it's hurting anything. It's kinda cute, actually. He's using one of them- he has two- as a pillow. I'm gonna go check on my village for now, there's an interesting thing behind those gates...

~Kyaani


	2. Day Two--Three

**Day Two**

Okay. Okay. Singng? Singing is naw a sin punishable by DEATH. Fuck singing. _[Heheheheh.]__**{Oh hush.}**_Right, well, I got rid of those boat people, and got a miracle dispenser out of it. I tried to teach Leo the miracle- but I had to stop and reward him, since he decided to eat from the field. Good Leonardo! Good boy! He threw up afterwords, though... He got some tatoos

last night- a yin yang on his forehead and belly, and two owerlapping circles on his back. He also helped save some drowning villagers, earlior, so I'm proud of him. He deserves some mushrooms!

~Kyaani

* * *

Nevermind, no he doesn't. Before I could feed him, he decided to put some grain in the storehouse- and immediatly after I rewarded him for that, he ate a villager. He's in trouble now. I need some practice throwing things, he'll have to come along so I can keep an eye on him.

~Kyaani

* * *

So, I hit the rock with one try, and got a beach ball for a reward. Me and Leo played around for a while, he seemed to like kicking it around- but. Then he ate it. _[What is WITH him and eating weird things? Le sigh.] _I had to punish him of course- but I suspect the sore tummy he'll have in a few minutes will serve to reenforce this lesson. Silly tiger. Maybe next time he won't eat his toys!

~Kyaani

* * *

Leo brought home another rock. I took him for a walk, and after we took a break so he could eat some mushrooms, he managed to get another rock. He carried it with him the whole way home, and then looked at me so proudly. I just had to reward him, he was so eager to please, and he added to his own exercise. Good kitty! Good boy!

_[Blegh. What a push over.] __**{Be nice, Catalyst. I think it's sweet!} **__[Yeah, well, you're a push over too.]_

__~Kyaani

* * *

I decided to keep him in his pen after his walk, and it was a good idea. It gave me time to deal with my lazy villagers _[By killing them!]_ _**{Those poor**__**people...}**_**,** and when I put a cow in his pen for lunch, he ate it without ANY prompting. Good tiger! Now to train him not to eat villagers... Ohh, I just figured out how to solve my 'lazy villagers' problem!

~Kyaani

* * *

**Day Three**

Tragedy struck last night. Someone poisoned the food in my storehouse, and most of my villagers were infected before I could remove the contaminated food. All of the food was infected, and because of this, rather than being able to rest and overcome this sickness, all my villagers must work to gather new food if the town is to survive. My only hope is that enough survive for rebuilding to be possible. Otherwise, I don't knew what I'll do...

~Kyaani

* * *

The illness has passed- but it devestated the village. The population now numbers a meager thirteen. I'm making breeder disciples to counter the deaths, and I'm just glad that there was room in the graveyard...

~Kyaani

* * *

The village is rebuilding. and I've been helping people. I found some lost sheep and returned them to their homes, and made a circle of singing stones. Some made ugly music, so I just left them in the village, and now people are dancing asound them. Except fer this one guy, he says there's something in the valley, so I should invesigate.

~Kyaani

* * *

...Creature poo, that's a big lion. He seems lonely... _[He's gonna eat us.]__**{No he**_**_isn't.}_**_[Yes he is. Us and Leonardo, too.]_ Oh hush, you two. Leo will be fine after meeting him. ...I hope. He'll have to meet him tomorrow, though, the sun's setting, and Leo needs sleep.

~Kyaani


	3. Day Four

**Day Four**

What a sad tale... I don't know what to think. I didn't know there were other gods... Goodness, how lonely the poor thing must have been... I wonder if he'll let me adopt him? I think I might like that... Hm...

~Kyaani

* * *

Another village? On my island? ...Okay, the amount of things I don't know, as an omnipotent goddess, is starting to get a little suspicous... This demands investigation. But first I need to claim this village... Without using up those miracles... Hm...

~Kyaani

* * *

Heheheeh! The village is miiine now, miiiine! And I only needed two miracles! Leo deserves some mushrooms, though. He caught a child stealing creep- and got him to stop without eating him. Good kitty! Now I've got a heal dispenser, that could come in handy. And it's shiny, too!

Hmm, Guide's trying to get my attention, I wonder what he wants now?

~Kyaani

* * *

That was... Awful. Watching my little itty bitty baby Leo, savagly beating on the poor Goide until he passed out... I... Fuck. I'm NEVER making him fight again. Never. I... no. I can't listen to what the Guide right now. Not right now. He can wait until he's at least HEALED... Fuck.. And Nemesis made him do that on a regular basis? What kind of god DOES that? Hell, what kind of god replaces their creature? Sable said they stay with us for eternity! ...Fuck. So this is what hating someone feels like. Right. Okay. I'm... Gonna go do, stuff, until I calm down. Right.

~Kyaani

_[I didn't think it upset her that much...]__**{She must have hidden it from us.}**__[We're figments of her imagination, how does she DO that?]__**{I'm... Not sure.}**_

* * *

Okay... I'm feeling a little better. Fed an ogre, got some miracles, the usual stuff. Leo's asleep now, though.

~Kyaani


	4. Day Five

**Day Five**

I know I should go see what the Guide has to say... But I'm not sure I -want- to. I have a bad, bad feeling about this... _[She's being paranoid again.]__**{A paranoid goddess. How... Interesting.}**_ Stop it, you two! I'm serious! _[You're gonna keep him waiting?]_ ...No. I'll talk to him later, okay? Soon.

~Kyaani

* * *

Ugh... I don't know why Leo won't learn this one simple message- don't throw mommy's toys- ah, villagers, I mean. I hate punishing him like this, he's all bruised... I feel awful, but healing him will just encourage him, Cat said so. What am I going to do?

~Kyaani

* * *

Alright. I'm going to see what the Guide has to say, maybe it's not as bad as I think.

~Kyaani

* * *

The Guide.. I... Hell. He's dead. I tried to heal him, but, but, he's dead. Leo almost got caught in the miracle that hit him, I don't know what I'd do if I lost my baby. There's a giant storm over my village, people are dying. I'm relocating the ones I can, but it's not easy. I know this is Nemesis's doing, it's too much of a coincidence to be otherwise. He's a dead man...

~Kyaani

* * *

No time for a long entry. A portal- vortex? I dunno- just opened. Resolve said to throw something in, maybe this can save us.

~Kyaani

* * *

A villager that got sukced in came back out, yelling that there was a new land. Resolve went through to check, I thought he was going to die. But he's alright, he says it's safe, and that's good enough for me. It can save my villagers. When I next write in this journal, we'll be on the other side.

~Kyaani


	5. Day Six--Eight

**Day Six**

Alright, my temple's finally built, so I can write again. The portal, it turns out, was opened by another god- an ally who wished to save me. He's given me some scaffolds to get my town built up, and I've got a workshop being built so I can make my own. His creature knows more miracles than mine, so I think I'll leash little Leo to him so he can learn from him. There's another god here, a servant of Nemesis. I'll have to watch out for him.

~Kyaani

* * *

I noticed some spikes coming off my temple... It must just be a sign of how ~nice~ I am. Right?  
_[Heheheheeh...]_

~Kyaani

* * *

Things are progressing nicely. I now have my city built up, and I'm about ready to take another. There's an indian tribe nearby that shouldn't be too diificult.

~Kyaani

* * *

Khazaar is so great. He's taught me a bunch of cool miracles- like how to shield my villages from harm, and how to throw fire. He also taught me how to use gestures, which is awesome. I'm going to teach Leonardo how to cast miracles now, though, gotta go!

~Kyaani

* * *

Huh... These villages are REALLY easy to convert. Just drop that rock everyone wants to dance around in amongst them, and bam, instant village. I guess they like the, ahm, creature excrement on it?

~Kyaani

* * *

Little Leo's lessons are going well. He's nearly mastered food! He's such a good boy.

~Kyaani

* * *

**Day Seven**

My newest village is starting to display signs of the illness that hit my village before. With some luck, I can nip it in the bud before to many suffer, and maybe even heal the ill, this time.

~Kyaani

* * *

I was right. The village store had been poisoned- by Lethys, no doubt. Fortunately, I arrived in time, and managed to keep my losses to a minimum. I don't think I lost anyone. ...This time. I'm keeping the food, though. ...Just in case. You know. If I want payback.  
_[That's my girl!]__**{That's... Awful!}**_

~Kyaani

* * *

Aww... Leo's a very, very good boy! He came to watch while I refilled the storehouse, then started trying to help. Took him a few tries, but he got it. I think I'll let him handle finishing there, I should make sure my village keeps expanding. And catching that next one...

~Kyaani

* * *

Got a new village, I'm so happy! Leo helped me, we worked together to give them food and wood. I have such a good little boy. There's a tree puzzle nearby, though, so I'm gonna work on that for a bit. Bye!

~Kyaani

* * *

**Day Eight**

Completing that puzzle gave me an awesome new miracle dispenser, now I can make BIRDS fly from my hand! Birds! It's so cool! I've GOTTA teach Leo this one.

~Kyaani

* * *

Just got the last two unclaimed villages. It's time for me to start on Lethy's villages, Leo will help a lo- what on Eden? Hold on a sec, something weird is happening, I better go see what's happening.

~Kyaani

* * *

...Khazaar is dead. Nemesis, he showed up again, he was infuriated. He destroyed Khazaar's temple' and his creature- fuck, that poor little turtle, he didn't take it well. This... This is personal, now. For Khazaar, for Samson, for the gentle Lion that acted as a guide- Nemesis is going down. And it starts with Lethys...

~Kyaani


	6. Day Nine--Eleven

**Day Nine**

I have to build up my strength before I go after that- that BASTARD. There's a villager worshipping an idol, destroying the damned thing should give me some strength.

~Kyaani

* * *

Destroying the idol got me a new powerful fireball. Maybe I can upgrade all my miracles this way.

~Kyaani

* * *

Whoohoo! Who's the best god? That's right, it's me. I'm the best god.  
Okay, so these guys, they wanted to sacrifice their first born son to me to show their gratitude, but I refused to accept it, using sheep in his place. And now, I've got an upgrade to my heal. Wheeee!

~Kyaani

* * *

Leo brought some naughty children home to their mother, and we got another miracle dispenser from it. This one makes him bigger, could be useful.

~Kyaani

* * *

I'm ready to take Lethys's villages. A good third of my villagers are worshipping so I can use impressive miracles, and my artifacts are well on their way to being fully charged.

~Kyaani

* * *

After taking Lethys's first village, I got a lovely surprise. In secret, Leonardo has been taking care of Khazaar's villages, and managed to convert one. I'm proud of him.

~Kyaani

* * *

**Day Ten**

* * *

The onslaught has begun. It went kinda like this:  
I drop hearing miracles into his town, he curses at me and throws up shields, I drop an artifact in his other town and cast miracles, he shields, repeat ad nauseum. I just took a town, time to see what he does.

~Kyaani

* * *

...He took my creature. He. TOOK. My little Leonardo. And I wasn't fast enough to go through the vortex. I have to get him back. I have too.

~Kyaani

* * *

**Day Eleven**

Turns out that while I was busy plotting Lethy's death, I managed to capture his last town. All that's left is to destroy his temple, but it's a hollow victory. Maybe this will help me to rescue my baby, though. The next time I write here, his temple will be gone.

~Kyaani

* * *

Destroying his temple reopened the Vortex. I'm going through.

~Kyanni


End file.
